The mechanism of action of Li ion in manic depressive psychosis is not understood. Because side reactions to this cation are easier to study we have used adrenal secretory responses to investigate Li ion effects. Two mM LiCl causes significant inhibition by ACTH-stimulated steroid secretion. With preincubation the required concentration can be reduced to 1 mM.